happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Slushie the Snowman
Slushie the Snowman is an episode of A Jolly Happy Soul. This episode introduces Slushy the living snowman. .]] Roles Starring *Slushy Featuring *Trippy *Superspeed *Trixie *Pierce *Josh *Lumpy Appearances *Petunia (as a snow sculpture) *Truffles (as a snowman) Plot Trippy and Superspeed come outside to enjoy a wintery day. Trippy starts making a snowman, so Superspeed helps by picking up some stones and coal from his garage. Trippy eats a strawberry but figures to use the other half as the snowman's nose. Superspeed starts singing and tells Trippy to do the same so the snowman can come to life. Trixie is seen making a snow angel and Trippy gets an idea. He borrows a magic bonnet from her and puts it on the snowman's head. A flash of light glows and causes Trippy and Superspeed to shut their eyes. They look to find the snowman actually forming legs. The snowman says hello, but Trippy reacts in fear and smashes the snowman with a shovel. Superspeed snaps him out of it and they rebuild him. They put the bonnet back on and revive the snowman, whom they call Slushie. Slushie looks around and curiously wanders. Suddenly, a snowplow runs him over. Trippy and Superspeed revive him again and tell him to watch out for snowplows. Slushie sees Josh building a snow sculpture of Petunia and falls in love with it. He rushes over and starts flirting with the inanimate sculpture, when Pierce knocks its head off. Pierce then stomps Slushie to pieces and laughs much to Josh's annoyance and the dismay of Trippy and Superspeed. After rebuilding him once again, they put his bonnet back on. Slushie goes off in search of Pierce, whom he soon finds destroying a snow fort in Lumpy's frontyard. Slushie forms into a giant snow hammer and smashes Pierce. Trippy and Superspeed catch up to him. At that moment, Lumpy throws salt on the driveway, some of it landing on Slushie and causing him to melt. Slushie screams at Lumpy to stop, but reacting in fear of a talking snowman, he kills him with a flame thrower. Trippy and Superspeed comes to Trixie with a burnt bonnet and tell her they need another one. Instead, she angrilly casts a magic spell on a pile of snow and revives Slushie again. A dog pops out of nowhere and pees on him, melting his leg. Trippy, Trixie, and Superspeed decide that they couldn't take it anymore, so they give Slushie something to send him away: a passport to a sunny beach. Later, Slushie comes out of a plane in some tropical land and is soon seen taking a tan on the beach. After several months, Trippy gets a postcard from Slushie. On a photo of what was supposed to show him tanning, he instead sees a puddle which indicates he melted. Moral "No problems are better than snow problems." Deaths #Slushie dies several times in the episode. #Pierce is smashed by Slushie. Trivia *This is the debut episode of Slushie. *The title is a parody of Frosty the Snowman. *Truffles appears as a snowman in the background near the ending. Category:Fan Episodes Category:A Jolly Happy Soul